This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various seals and other molded articles are commonly made including complex geometries for meeting the specific needs of a desired application. In addition, these seals and other molded articles are made from various materials which again, are chosen based upon a specific application. The ability to mold various materials in complex geometries can be a limit on the material options that are available for a specific geometry. The ability of certain materials to transfer from the mold without damage, as well as the ability of the compound to flow into the mold cavity as required, are examples of problems which historically face seal designers as well as designers of other molded articles.